pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimsiston
Main Article= | jname=? | romaji=Kurimuken | gen=Solstice/Equinox | image= | size=200px | typen=2 | sametypen=yes | type1=Dragon | type2=Fighting | abilityn=2 | ability1=Rough Skin | ability2=Sheer Force | abilitynote= | dwability1=Mold Breaker | dwabilitynote= | species=Red Brute | reg=Ulfuria | ndex=823 | rdex=358 | height1=7'09" | height2= | weight1=695.3 | weight2= | color=Red | body=06 | catchrate=25 | habitat=Cave | happiness=70 | palpark= | exp100=1,000,000 | male=50 | female=50 | groupn=2 | group1=Dragon | group2=Monster | cycles=30 | exp= | item=None | itemchance=0 | hp=0 | defense=0 | spdefense=0 | attack=3 | spattack=0 | speed=0 }} is a dual Dragon/Fighting-type Pokémon created by Ryushusupercat for Pokémon Solstice and Equinox. It evolves from via trade while holding a Black Belt, and is the final stage of Dredon. Biology 'Physiology' 'Gender differences' 'Alternate coloration' 'Special Abilities' 'Behavior' 'Habitat' 'Diet' Game data 'Pokédex entries' 'Game locations' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' |100|15}} |100|20}} |100|20}} 'By move tutor' 'By breeding' 'Evolution' Trivia *Going directly from Sun and Moon, it is the third Pokémon to have the type combination of Dragon and Fighting, with the first two being and . Origin 'Name Origin' Its name is a portmanteau of crimson, fist and dragon. Its Japanese name, Kurimuken, is a portmanteau of kurimuzon (the Japanese word for "crimson") and ken (the Japanese word for "fist"). Its French name, Roubrute, is a portmanteau of rouge (the French word for "red") and brute; it literally translates into its species name of Red Brute. Its German name, Drachefaust, is a portmanteau of drachen (the German word for "dragon") and faust (the German word for "fist"). |-| Competitive Analysis= Pros *A powerful base 135 Attack allows it to hit incredibly hard *Has an excellent offensive typing in and *Has excellent coverage options, such as Earthquake, Gunk Shot, Fire Punch, Sucker Punch, Stone Edge, and Iron Tail *Its secondary -typing gives it a powerful STAB in Superpower *Respectable 90/110/105 bulk *Has seven resistances in , , , , , , and , three more than its previous evolution of Druddigon *Two excellent abilities in Rough Skin and Sheer Force allowing it to run both a bulky Stealth Rock set and an all-out attacker set :*It can reliably run both a Sheer Force Life Orb set for maximum wallbreaking, or a bulkier Assault Vest set to better deal with special attackers *A useful status move in Glare allows Crimsiston to somewhat circumvent its poor speed *Evolution gives Crimsiston access to Bulk Up via TM, allowing it to boost its Attack and Defense Cons *Has a poor base 55 Speed that either forces it to run Sucker Punch in order to deal with faster threats, or to take a hit and retaliate *Now has a 4x weakness to thanks to its secondary -typing; offensive sets can likely be taken out in one hit even with a Roseli Berry being held :*Pokémon that can easily handle -types are excellent partners for Crimsiston *Has no access to recovery outside of Leftovers, leaving it worn down somewhat easily if it is not holding this item Category:Pokémon